Ironía de mi Vida
by Nathix.G
Summary: ONESHOT / Él era todo lo que una vez nunca quiso para sí misma, o eso creía ella, pues la vida parecía habérselo puesto para ser la ironía de su vida


Buenas mis queridos lectores! Pues este es un shot con el que participé en un foro en el "Concurso Otoñal" y gané el segundo lugar así que vine a traérselos a ustedes en esta página para que lo disfruten!

**Summuary:** Él era todo lo que una vez nunca quiso para sí misma, o eso creía ella, pues la vida parecía habérselo puesto para ser la ironía de su vida

**Disclaimer:** ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen o el manga estaría plagado de NARUSAKU XD, este fic es publicado sin fines de lucro

**Rated:** K

**Pareja: **Naturo x Sakura

**.-*-*-.**

**Ironía de mi Vida**

_By: NathixG_

**.-*-*-.**

Tenía un frío de los mil demonios y eso que aún no habíamos llegado a invierno, aunque vestía suéter, chaqueta, guantes, botas… y todo lo que puedan imaginarse, aun así ¡Me congelo! No es de extrañarse en realidad, jamás he sido de ambientes fríos y mi delgada contextura no favorece mucho a la retención del calor, una bufanda alrededor del cuello me cubría el rostro hasta mi ahora roja nariz, si compitiera con el reno famoso de los cuentos de navidad, Rudolf creo que se llama, de lo roja que me hace poner el desgraciado clima, apostaría a que lo mandaría a la mismísima mi…

**-¡Achú!... Aaaaarrgg maldito frío-** me quejé en voz alta mientras seguía caminando a través de un frío parque matizado de naranja, como haciéndole una celebración al otoño, con mis manos enguantadas intenté darme algo de calor al frotarlas contra mis brazos.

¿Y qué hacía yo en pleno otoño en un parque arriesgándome a pescar el peor resfriado de mi vida? Simple, si me quedaba en mi casa sin hacer nada, ya que era mi día libre de pasantías en el hospital, muy posiblemente no aguantaría la tentación de escribirle al hombre producto de mi calvario emocional, aquel idiota que con sus tonterías lograba sacarme sonrisas bobaliconas de niña enamorada que tanto me había empeñado en antaño en criticar… ¡Maldito seas!

Y es que síp, desde hace más o menos un mes que mi corazón se acelera con sólo recordarlo aunque intente sacármelo de la cabeza, ¡Y bastante que lo he intentado! Salí con otros muchachos con la esperanza de que lograran eliminar lo que me había empeñado en catalogar como un enamoramiento adolescente-tardío, porque a mis 21 años así me sentía, como una tonta adolescente.

De paso el maldito clima que me restregaba en la cara sus tonos naranjas, el color que a él tanto le gustaba, no me estaba facilitando para nada mi tarea de dejar de babear por él como muy gentilmente mi mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka se encargaba de recordarme, mientras no paraba de insistir en que me declarara… ¡Sí claro! Como si eso fuera lo más prudente… ¡Ja!

No estoy loca, no me juzguen, odio los clichés pero estoy metido en uno hasta la el fondo, y es que me gustaba un hombre llamado Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, hasta tenía un nombre sexy el muy desgraciado… ¿Qué pasaba entonces? Que el bastardo era perfecto, todo lo que siempre quise en un hombre y a la vez todo lo que nunca había pedido… es decir, ¡era la ironía de mi vida!

**-Maldito Naruto…-** murmuré mientras un vaho de vapor se escapaba de mis labios, me senté en una de las sillas del parque a descansar, había estado caminando desde hacía ya un buen rato y me dolían los pies.

Naruto era un hombre _muy_ masculino, voz gruesa que me estremecía desde lo más profundo de mi ser, un cuerpo tonificado sin llegar a ser exageradamente musculoso y ancha espalda, piel tostada que siempre resaltaba con su vestimenta naranja, ese color nunca podía faltar, siempre tenía que llevar algo naranja, punto… su cabello era rubio (algo cliché para mí, pero el muy desgraciado era rubio natural… ¡Y no me molestaba!) y lo llevaba de la forma que a mí me gusta llamar _pulcramente desordenado_, y sus ojos… _oh Dios qué ojos…_ eran tan azules como el océano, cristalinos, sumamente expresivos y siempre parecía que leyeran en lo más profundo de tu ser… no puedo evitar soltar un suspiro de sólo recordarlos mirándome fijamente cada vez que me hablaba, porque él era así, siempre mirando a tu rostro, era algo casi intimidante.

Su personalidad era única y lo que realmente me había enamorado de él… sí ok lo admito, estoy ridículamente enamorada… era extremadamente bueno con todo el mundo, jamás negaba ayuda, defendía los derechos de cualquiera que tuviera la razón y es sumamente inteligente, era extrovertido y escandaloso en ocasiones, otra cosa que siempre me había empeñado a rechazar en un hombre… pero es que sus escándalos eran tan… ok lo admito, simplemente en él no me molestan.

Sí, ya sé que se están preguntando ¿Y cuál es el problema entonces? Les reto a que traten de adivinarlo…

¿Tiene novia? No…

¿Casado? Gracias al cielo no… aunque pensándolo bien eso ayudaría a sacármelo de la cabeza… tal vez…

¿Homosexual? Dios no lo permita.

¿Es un pervertido? Sí tenía su lado pero no me molestaba en absoluto… _qué novedad_…

¿¡Entonces qué!? Oh mis queridos amigos, les explicaré…

Naruto es un doctor del hospital donde curso mi cuarto año en la carrera de medicina, el que tuviera una profesión me gustaba pues era indicio de que era alguien centrado y decidido en lo que quería, pero no era un doctor cualquiera, ooh no… ya era especialista también, Pediatra (cabe destacar que es el área clínica que menos me gusta aparte de medicina interna), para agregarle sazón al asunto es nieto de la directora del Hospital Central de Konoha… y como si no fuera poco, es ocho años mayor que yo.

Sí, ya sé que dirán que para el amor no hay edades y todas esas cursilerías, pero piénsenlo bien, un doctor que quiera ser exitoso necesita mantener una buena imagen ante sus pacientes, ¿qué harían ustedes si supieran que el pediatra que trata a sus hijos tiene una relación con una estudiante de pregrado que es OCHO años menor que él? Le quitarían credibilidad y lo verían mal, ¿no es así?

¿Y quieren saber el colmo de la situación? Tengo la impresión de que yo también le gusto a él… Maldito destino, empiezo a creer que eso de que "Cuando esa persona te gusta, no gusta de ti; cuando gusta de ti a ti no te gusta y cuando ambos se gustan no se puede" es totalmente cierto. Si tan sólo pudiera olvidarlo o él me ignorara… qué fácil sería lo demás…

Despierto de mi ensoñación cuando siento algo caer delicadamente sobre mí, al reaccionar veo que tengo hojas secas naranjas encima, veo hacia a un lado y mi corazón da un violento vuelco en mi pecho, mientras siento cómo mis mejillas arden y de repente todo el frío queda en un lugar tan recóndito de mi mente que ni yo sé dónde se encuentra.

**-N..Naruto-** genial, ahora hablo como la Hyuuga… ¡Dios ¿es que tienes que torturarme siempre?!.

**-Creía que te habías dormido con los ojos abiertos, Sakura-chan-** me sonrió… mi nombre con ese cariñoso apelativo (que no era el único que usaba al referirse a mí y era otra de las cosas que Ino usaba en mi contra en sus vanos intentos por hacer que me le declarara) saliendo de sus labios se sentía tan bien que provocó que un escalofrío recorriera mi espina dorsal.

**-¡Lo siento!-** me disculpé algo apenada **-¿Me estabas hablando?**

**-Sólo te saludaba, pequeña-** ahí estaba otro sobrenombre, sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos como siempre, quería apartarlos pues me sentía expuesta, casi como si pudiera leer mi alma, pero a la vez estaban anclados a los suyos.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos cuantos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, estuve tentada a preguntar si se había detenido el tiempo.

**-¿Qué haces sola en el parque?-** me preguntó finalmente mientras se sentaba a mi lado **-¿Esperabas a alguien?**

**-¡No!-** me adelanté a responder y casi me mordí la lengua por lo acelerada que soné, él volvió a regalarme su hermosa sonrisa y yo sentí nuevamente el calor en mis mejillas **–Sólo caminaba.**

**-Deberías limpiarte, Sakura-chan-** me sonrió algo burlón y reaccioné.

**-¡No te rías descarado!-** le hice un puchero mientras me sacudía las hojas **-¡Has sido tú el que me ha ensuciado!**

**-Con gusto podría limpiarte preciosa-** ahí estaba, comentarios como esos eran los que me provocaban una sonrisa involuntaria que pocas veces lograba contener, gracias al cielo esa fue una de esas ocasiones así que me crucé de brazos fingiendo molestia.

**-No gracias-** su melodiosa risa llegó a mis oídos, Dios dame fuerzas para no verlo o subiré un escalón en esto del enamoramiento.

**-Vamos pequeña, sonríe-** me dijo juguetón **–Siempre luces hermosa cuando lo haces-** ¿por qué me hace esto? No me ayudas en nada a proteger tu imagen señor Namikaze.

**-Yo siempre sonrío-** le dije sin quitar mi mueca intentando no caer en su juego.

**-Por eso sé que luces hermosa-** afirmó y puso una sonrisa juguetona que me dio un mal presentimiento **–Así que si no me sonríes ahorita, te haré cosquillas.**

Me levanté como un resorte de mi asiento **-¡No te atrevas, Namikaze!-** le amenacé aunque por su rostro que no perdía la sonrisa sé que no tuvo el menor efecto.

Ahora que lo veía bien iba de civil, pocas veces lo había visto así pues él trabajando y yo en pasantías la mayoría de nuestros encuentros eran siempre en el hospital donde llevaba su mono naranja y negro, se veía bien, no podría negarlo aunque lo intentara. Me obligué a recordar por qué no podía involucrarme con él, pero tratarlo indiferente era imposible, era demasiado amable, demasiado alegre… demasiado perfecto para mí… ¡Por eso decía de pequeña que nunca me involucraría con alguien mayor que yo por cuatro años! Y ahí estaba él, la vida sin dudas se estaba riendo de mí a carcajadas.

**-Entonces dame una sonrisa-** él se levantó de su asiento con calma, me sacaba una cabeza sin tacones, y como no los llevaba tenía que inclinar un poco la suya para verme a los ojos; se acercó en una actitud depredadora, amenazante.

**-Ya basta-** le dije y se me escapó una media carcajada, aquello era demasiado inverosímil, estaba muy nerviosa y esa era la forma de mi cuerpo para traicionarme, con risas.

**-¿Por qué? Las cosquillas son buenas-** dijo con tono inocente y dio unos pasos más en mi dirección.

**-¡Pero ya estoy sonriendo!... No, Naruto BASTA… jajajajajajaja-** no pude evitar reírme pues mi rubio favorito había ignorado olímpicamente mis quejas y me estaba haciendo cosquillas por los costados **–Basta… jajajajaja po..por favor…. jajajaja Naruto ya…. Jajajajaja-** de mis ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas mientras intentaba desesperadamente quitármelo de encima **–Me vengaré… jajajaja-** volví a intentar con tontas amenazas.

**-Te estaré esperando-** dijo divertido y riendo conmigo, a cada paso hacia atrás que daba para alejarme él, se acercaba, hasta que tropecé con un cúmulo de hojas secas y ambos caímos haciendo volar unas cuantas y riendo sin parar.

Dos segundos después me di cuenta de la situación, él había quedado sobre mí, gracias a las hojas no me aplastaba con su peso pero irónicamente evitaban que se apoyara bien para poner un poco de distancia, paramos de reír poco tiempo después pero él no se movió, me apartó unas ramas que tenía en el cabello que hacían contacto con la piel de mi cara, no pude evitar llevar mis ojos hacia sus labios… Jamás había deseado nunca con tanto ímpetu besar a alguien, otra vez me sentí enrojecer, tragué con dificultad, sin darme cuenta humedecí con mi lengua mis labios y él notó el gesto.

Sus azules ojos se oscurecieron un poco, tragó también… y me besó.

Fue un roce suave, pero exquisito, me llevó a lo más alto posible mientras sentía mi corazón latir tan fuerte que juraría que podía darme un infarto en cualquier momento, movió sus labios lentamente sobre los míos y no pude evitar seguir su movimiento, pero cuando tocó con su lengua mi labio inferior reaccioné.

**-No- **me separé de él y lo giré a un lado para poder levantarme **–No…-** repetí algo frustrada, ¡Maldición! Todo mi autocontrol se había ido al quinto infierno, mis manos estaban temblando y nuevamente se me escapó una risa nerviosa.

**-Pequeña yo… lo siento-** se disculpó él levantándose y tomándome del brazo para voltearme pues le estaba dando la espalda **–Perdóname… no sé qué…-** hizo una mueca disgustada** –Maldición, no puedo mentirte diciendo que no sé qué me pasó-** pasó sus manos con exasperación por su rubio cabello que, de haber seguido perdida un poco más, tal vez habría tenido la dicha de acariciar para profundizar aquel beso… baja a la tierra Sakura **–Quería besarte.**

**-Naruto…-** murmuré sin saber qué responderle, bueno, sí sabía pero las palabras se me atoraban en la garganta de forma casi literal.

**-Sakura-** me tomó por ambos hombros y yo no pude hacer más que verlo a los ojos que se veían más determinados y sinceros que nunca **–Me gustas… de verdad me gustas.**

**-Esto es una locura Naruto-** negué con la cabeza.

**-Lo sé pequeña, créeme que lo sé-** me tomó con sus manos enguantadas del rostro para que fijara mis ojos jade sobre los de él **–Y traté de evitarlo, pero es que… Me cautivaste desde el primer momento en que te vi mi preciosa-** aquello me hizo enrojecer aún más (si es que era humanamente posible) **–Tus ojos… tu hermoso cabello rosa… No me diste oportunidad ni para intentar no enamorarme de ti, Sakura-** abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

Si existía un Dios debe estar gozando un imperio en este momento, mi vida se había vuelto un cliché irónicamente romántico y en vez de odiarlo, me sentía cautivada y enternecida, casi estuve a punto de saltarle encima y besarlo.

**-Esto no es correcto Naruto-** dije intentando que entendiera mi punto, tomé sus manos entre las mías para alejarlo un poco **–Tu vida profesional se vendría abajo.**

**-Lo he pensado Sakura-chan-** asintió y miró al cielo **–Sé que puede ser cierto, pero para eso estoy trabajando dando lo mejor de mí, para que la gente no me juzgue por apariencias y ser el mejor pediatra del país…**

**-Es justo por eso Naruto-** le interrumpí, un nuevo nudo se formaba en mi garganta pero era de tristeza **–Si se te cerraran las puertas por tener algo conmigo… y perdieras todos tus esfuerzos y te tildaran… no me lo perdonaría nunca.**

**-Sakura, créeme que si no viera que esto de verdad vale la pena no lo habría ni siquiera pensado-** buscó nuevamente mi mirada **–Todos estos meses que nos hemos estado conociendo intenté encontrar algo en ti que me disgustara, que me indicara que no era bueno arriesgarse, no sólo mi imagen, también la tuya está en riesgo-** yo desvié mis ojos, eso también lo sabía, muchas eran las estudiantes que se involucraban con los doctores sólo para tener un amorío del cual codearse con las demás **–Te estuve vigilando-** admitió algo avergonzado.

**-¿Qué?-** pregunté algo sorprendida.

**-Con Sasuke, Shikamaru y Gaara-** se rascó la nuca nervioso con un tinte rojo en sus mejillas, yo abrí los ojos aún más sorprendida, sabía que todos los doctores eran amigos entre sí, más aún ellos que siempre se les veía juntos, pero jamás me imaginé que llegarían a tanto.

Gaara no Sabaku era el gineco-obstetra jefe del servicio de obstetricia, era muy buena persona, el más comprensible que jamás había visto, trataba a las mujeres como si fueran de porcelana y todas siempre salían hablando maravillas de él, muchas salían enamoradas.

Shikamaru Nara era un internista, analítico y posible sucesor al puesto de director del Hospital pues Naruto no tenía estudios en la administración de un ente público de salud, era la persona más inteligente después de la propia Tsunade Senju, la actual directora y abuela de mi rub… es decir… Naruto.

Finalmente Sasuke Uchiha, cirujano especializado en la unidad de quemados aunque todo tipo de operaciones se le daban casi al natural, un hombre que siempre se mostraba frío y serio, me sorprendió bastante que se prestara a eso.

Y yo había cumplido parte de mis pasantías con ellos, me sentí ligeramente acosada.

**-Discúlpame-** dijo sacándome nuevamente de mis pensamientos **–Pero es que me tenías tan loco que tenía que saber qué clase de persona eras… y en vez de encontrar malas reseñas sobre ti fue todo lo contrario- **soltó una pequeña risita negando con la cabeza **–Shikamaru y Gaara me dijeron lo que ya sabemos… la imagen y esas cosas… Sasuke-teme me dijo que si de verdad sentía algo por ti, lo hiciera sin pensarlo.**

Aquello fue una total revelación… ¿Quién diría que Uchiha Sasuke daría ese tipo de consejos?.

**-Por eso estoy dispuesto a tomar ese riesgo Sakura, porque eres una mujer que lo vale-** se acercó a mi nuevamente **–Eres la mujer perfecta para mí.**

**-Naruto eso no lo sabes…-** murmuré otra vez… ¿será que mi cuerpo puede ayudarme en vez de ¡traicionarme!?

**-Déjame averiguarlo entonces… Dame una oportunidad… Y si vas a decirme que no, Sakura-** su aliento rozaba mi cara, embriagándome con su cercanía **–Que sea porque no te gusto, no por el qué dirá la gente-** sus ojos se volvieron serios **–Dime que no te gusto pequeña, pídeme que me aleje y lo haré-** su voz se volvió un susurro incitante.

Traté de organizar mis pensamientos, esto no debería estar sucediendo, se supone que debió haber aceptado que era algo demasiado arriesgado, que no era ni bueno ni conveniente, que era una tontería de una estudiante más y no debería prestarme atención, que probablemente lo quería por su dinero o su estatus social, que se conseguiría a una mujer como la doctora Shion que era hermosa y profesional también… pero ahí estaba, frente a mí, esperando mi respuesta con algo de angustia reflejado en sus ojos.

**-¿Sakura-chan… te gusto?-** me preguntó y su voz me sonó a plegaria.

**-No Naruto, no me gustas-** dije con un hilo de voz y vi su mueca de decepción **–Me vuelves loca-** y esta vez lo besé yo, abrazando su cuello con mis brazos y él hizo lo mismo a nivel de mi cintura, casi como si quisiéramos fundirnos en una sola persona.

**-Me asustaste, Sakura-chan-** me dijo con una pequeña queja cuando tuvimos que separarnos por el oxígeno, ya saben, esa cosa inútil que tenemos que respirar para vivir.

**-Te dije que me vengaría por las cosquillas-** le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa para tomar mis labios nuevamente.

**-Te quiero mi preciosa flor de cerezo.**

**-Te quiero Naruto-baka… esto es una locura-** dije riendo nerviosa nuevamente.

**-Lo sé-** me contestó sonriente **–Es por eso que es perfecto.**

**-Irónicamente perfecto…**

Tal vez el otoño no sea una estación tan mala después de todo, me llevó al lado del amor irónico de mi vida, y con el frío, me abrazaba cada vez que tenía frío (lo cual era muy seguido, bien fuera mentira o verdad)… y definitivamente su color naranja, era algo que me hacía sonreír siempre… sí, otoño era una buena estación después de todo.

**.-*-End Sakura's PoV-*-.**

**-Fue muy amable lo que hiciste por ellos-** habló la voz de una mujer de rubios cabellos largos y ojos azules que estaba sentada en la cafetería tomando café junto a un hombre de piel blanca y ojos y cabellos negros, observaban con discreción a una pareja, una era pelirrosada y el otro un rubio.

**-Yo encontré mi felicidad contigo, Ino-** habló el hombre serio **–Quería que mi amigo fuera feliz también.**

**-Y yo quería que mi amiga también lo fuera-** sonrió Ino **–Parece que estamos destinados a tener historias similares, ¿no crees Sasuke? Ya tienen dos meses juntos.**

**-Justamente por eso sé que si ellos se esforzaban tanto como tú y yo, lo lograrían-** el Uchiha tomó un sorbo de café.

**-Aunque sólo me llevas siete años-** ella le guiñó un ojo juguetona **–Por cierto-** buscó de su bolso un objeto envuelto en papel regalo **–Sakura te mandó esto.**

El pelinegro arqueó una ceja y tomó el paquete, tenía una carta que sólo decía _"Muchísimas gracias"_ y el dibujo de una flor de cerezo, abrió el paquete y sólo atinó a mostrar una leve sonrisa ante la mirada atenta de su compañera.

**-Ella no ha elegido este regalo-** dijo él subiendo sus ojos hasta los de Ino.

**-Oh bueno, digamos que le sugerí que me diera el dinero y que yo sabría qué comprarte-** sonrió pícara.

**-Así que ya le dijiste de nosotros.**

**-Sí-** Ino asintió **–Casi me mata pero ha salido bien, Naruto es el que va a asesinarte-** se burló ella.

**-Pues supongo que habrá que estrenar esto esta noche antes de que vayamos mañana a nuestra misteriosa cita doble-** respondió Sasuke mostrando una sonrisa sincera.


End file.
